naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Itami Uchiha
Itami Uchiha is the first child of Rei Senju and Mikisah Uchiha. He is 16 years old, and is a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has his mother's last name because she wants her clan to grow larger again. Background Itami is the oldest child in his family, being born a couple of seconds before his sister, Kira. Itami had another little brother, named Kanashii Uchiha, but he was kidnapped and presumed killed when Itami was 7, Kanashii was 6. Itami and Kira saw it happen, which caused them both to unlock their sharingan. Itami also has a living younger brother, being the currently 6 year old Retto Uchiha. By the time Itami joined the academy he was already skilled enough to graduate, but he was forced to stay in it for 3 whole years. Appearance Itami look very much like his grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha. He has the same black hair as Sasuke, as well as the same black eyes with no pupils. He is a bit above average height and size, and is quite muscular for his age. He has pretty pale skin as well. Itami wears a v-necked black tanktop, with a purple-ish/gray colored short sleeved overshirt that has the typical Uchiha high-collar. He wears red pants, and blue shoes, and also has a gray bracelet and a necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. Itami is usually seen with his hands in his pockets and with a smirk on his face. He wears no shuriken holders because he uses Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation to summon his weapons to him via a sealing mark on his bracelet. Personality Itami is a very laid back and chill person. Despite how Uchihas are generally seen as being coldhearted and emotionless, Itami is quite kindhearted, which may come more from his Senju genes. He sometimes makes fun of his friends or family, but tends to be a pretty nice person in general. Itami likes to see the light side of situations as well. He also seems to be the calm one in most situations where others are freaking out or angry, and tries to be a peacekeeper of sorts. Itami does tend to get pretty sarcastic sometimes though, contradicting his usually nice personality. Abilities Itami is well above average in strength for his age. Itami had the skills to be a genin, or even skills surpassing genin level, long before he graduated the academy, and it is strange that he graduated so late. Itami's skills are very well rounded, and he is seen as a prodigy of sorts. Itami's strength most likely comes from the fact that he has the blood of perhaps the two most powerful clans in the world in him. Itami's sensei has stated that Itami, along with his two teammates, were above genin level, even when they had only just graduated the academy. When he was 10, he along with his two teammates were crowned the strongest genin in the world. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Itami's preferred way of fighting. Itami has been trained in several martial arts by his father, and knows many different ways to use taijutsu. This can make Itami unpredictable, since he is able to completely change his style in zero time. Many opponents have a hard time keeping up with this, and that combined with his very high natural speed and physical strength make him a very dangerous person to fight. Ninjutsu Currently, Itami can use Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind and Wood releases. Fire is used more for offense, and as long range support for his taijutsu. Earth is used usually as defense, or for clones. He can also use it to better his shurikenjutsu by cloning shuriken or setting them aflame for more damage. He has also learned how to use Lightning Style, which he mainly uses for chidori variants. He also knows water release, and can perform powerful water release jutsu without any need of a supply of water, similar to Tobirama Senju. He can also use Wind Release to fire gusts of wind, or increase the cutting power of weapons. Wood Release is a kekkei genkai of the Senju clan. Itami doesn't know many Wood Release technqiues as of yet, but they are extremely powerful. So all in all, Itami is pretty skilled in Ninjutsu, but mostly uses it to support his other skills. Shurikenjutsu Like his grandfather and granduncle, Itami is incredibly skilled in shurikenjutsu. Itami can throw shuriken extremely accurately, even in areas he is unable to see. He is also able to use shuriken shadow clone jutsu to boost the number of shuriken he throws to huge amounts. Itami also can thread his chakra into the shuriken to increase their speed and penetration power, and can also use Fire Release or Lightning Release on them to increase their damage output or piercing power. Sharingan Itami is able to use his families Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. Even by Uchiha standards, Itami's sharingan is quite strong despite having only 2 tomoe. The strength of his sharingan is way above average, especially for his age. This may be due to the fact that he has Uchiha and Senju DNA mixed. Itami has been able to copy various ninjutsu with his sharingan, despite the fact that this is seen as a three tomoe ability most of the time. Itami can also cast fairly powerful genjutsu by making eye contact. And he obviously has the basic ability of the sharingan to see chakra and to be able to see everything that is happening infront of him. Itami posseses a very large amount of skill in using his sharingan to copy jutsu. His skill in doing so greatly surpasses even the likes of Kakashi Hatake. He has been shown to be able to copy both the insanely complicated and difficult Chidori and Rasengan during an intense battle, and figure out how to fuse them in the middle of the battle, something Kakashi couldn't do under much less stressful conditions. The sharingan gives him an obvious advantage over his enemies. Even without the sharingan, Itami is very skilled, so the sharingan makes him even more threatening than he already is. Mangekyou Sharingan The evolved form of the normal Sharingan. This sharingan is extremely powerful. It allows him to use several specific techniques as well. With it, he can use Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo (although not to a great extent yet). His sharingan also gives him the ability to use Blaze Release, which allows him to control the black flames of Amaterasu with ease. Itami inherited Blaze Release through his genetics, but his sharingan possesess a second ability of it's own. This ability allows him to copy almost any jutsu simply by seeing it, and even transform his chakra to fit the jutsu itself. This works for all techniques except for ones that require specific DNA to use, like kekkei genkai. He can copy jutsu much faster than the normal sharingan, and can even copy hiden jutsu, which the normal sharingan cannot. Also, his Senju DNA allows him to use his mangekyou with incredibly limited drawbacks compared to what it would be for a pure Uchiha. Body Flicker Like Shisui Uchiha, Itami is able to use the Body Flicker Technique on a higher level than most ninja. It is normally considered a basic skill, but in the hands of Itami it is quite dangerous. When using this technique it appears almost as if Itami is teleporting. Itami already has well above average speed, so with the body flicker technique it is very hard for most others on his level to keep up with him, even if they are using something like the 8 gates. Medical Jutsu Itami has several of the most prominent medical jutsu users in history in his family, including Hashirama Senju, Tsunade, Sakura, and his father Rei. Because of this Itami possesses an inherit knowledge of medical ninjutsu, and has a large amount of natural skill. His wounds often heal on their own without him even trying, and do so very quickly. Because of this, he is able to use several chakra gates without showing any signs of fatigue, and his physical appearance doesn't even change while doing so like it normally would. Jutsu List 'Normal/Natureless Jutsu' Body Flicker Transformation Jutsu Clone Jutsu Substitution Jutsu Explosive Substitution Jutsu Chakra Threads Scattering Thousand Crows Technique Scattering Thousand Crows Substitution Paper Bomb Clone Shadow Clone Jutsu Rasengan Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Speed Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Susanoo 'Medical Ninjutsu' Mystical Palm Technique Chakra Scalpel Poison Mist Healing Power Body Pathway Derangement 'ShurikenJutsu' Chakra Charged Shuriken Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Shadow Shuriken Tecnique Senbon Shower 'Taijutsu' Strong Fist Eight Gates Peregrine Falcon Drop Lion's Barrage Front Lotus Reverse Lotus Leaf Hot Wind Lariat Liger Bomb 'Genjutsu' Genjutsu: Sharingan Paralyzing Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Tsukiyomi 'Fire Release Jutsu' Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Running Fire Uchiha Style: Halo Dance Amaterasu Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation 'Earth Release Jutsu' Earth Style: Mud Wall Earth Style: Rock Clone Earth Style: Earth Dome Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu Earth Style: Golem 'Lightning Release Jutsu' Lightning Beast: Running Hounds Lightning Beast: Soaring Eagle Lightning Beast: Diving Shark Lightning Beast: Burrowing Wolverine Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Thunder Serpent Chidori Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Splitting Axe Chidori Senbon Chidori Current One Thousand Spiraling Birds (AKA Lightning Style: Rasengan) Lightning Shuriken Lightning Kunai Lightning Release Armor 'Water Release Jutsu' Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Crashing Wave Water Release: Searing Geyser 'Wind Release Jutsu' Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Wind Blade Wind Release: Air Bullets Flying Swallow 'Wood Release Jutsu' Multi Wood Clone Technique Wood Cutting Technique Wood Release: Serpent Wood Release: Imagination Contruct Wood Release: Deep Forest Emerge Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Stats Category:Uchiha Category:Senju Category:Konoha Category:Ninja Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Good Category:Jonin